Erik Christine Email
by MsMisto
Summary: this actually started as an in character email betweeb me and Hope Ann Joy. This is a preview of a story we are creating bringing PotO and HP together. Enjoy, if you like it leave review and we might continue this little scenerio.


Ok so none of these characters are mine or Hope Ann Joy's. This started as an email in character for another story but turned into a story of its own. So what is going on is that Christine and Erik have met again years later. Yes, we know that to mix the Phantom of the Opera and HP would make them extremely old or the Potter crew ahead of their time, but its fandom so any thing is possible, any way they get into a fight and we step in about half way through the fight, it starts out as letters back and forth, but I'll let you know when it gets to face to face talking. So here we go…

Christine: You are no angle!

Erik: No, I'm not an angle. I am THE Angel of music. ~O.G.

Christine: Sorry! I always get that messed up!!

Erik: *he is now in the room with her talking* Must we go back to 1st grade?

Luna Lovegood: Angle…hahahahahaha.

*Raoul's voice from the other room* Christine, do you need any assistance?

Christine: *to Luna and Erik* Will you please stop that.

Erik: *smiles at Luna* Oh, Christine, I don't believe you've met my new apprentice, have you?

Christine: No, I don't believe I have.

*Luna stands by Erik and smiles*

Erik: This is Miss Luna Lovegood.

Christine: *forced* Pleasure to meet you.

Erik: Come now, Christine, I taught you better than that. Where have your manners gone?

Christine: They left when she walked in. *shoots Luna an evil glare*

*Luna takes no notice*

*Erik smiles at Luna*

*Luna smiles back, Christine looks disgustedly at both*

Erik: Are we jealous, Christine?

Christine: No! How could I be jealous of _her_?

*Luna ignores her comment*

Erik: For several reasons, but we won't go into all that now.

*Christine gives the Phantom an evil glare*

*A slight smile flickers across Luna's face, for Christine's anger amuses her*

Erik: I thought that might amuse you. *Smiling down fondly at Luna*

*Looks up at him fondly*

Christine: Will you two stop flirting.

*A glint of anger flashes in Luna's eyes, but she quickly hides it, hoping Erik didn't see*

*Erik looks coldly at Christine*

Erik: Is that what you call it? Are you jealous, because I will openly show my affection for Luna and Raoul will only show his in private?

*Luna surpasses a laugh when Christine can't come up with a come back. Christine glares at her.*

Erik: Come now, Christine, you can't really be jealous of a 13 year old girl?

Christine: I am not jealous of that pitiful excuse of a girl. *Luna's face drops* I mean her father is the editor of the Quibbler! Her mother had to be on something….maybe that's the reason she is the way she is….

Luna: What did you say about my parents?! *She begins to walk to Christine, determined to kill*

Erik: *Stops her* Allow me. *Draws sword*

*Luna nods, not looking away from Christine*

Christine: *nervously* I'm going to leave now…

Erik: Not going to see if Raoul saves you? If it were me, I would have been here from the beginning.

Christine: Well, he's not you. *Mutters something incoherent*

Erik: You're right, if he were me, I would be there before they could draw their sword. I would have laid down my life for you, but you chose him not me.

*Christine rolls eyes, Erik puts away his sword*

Erik: Why do you roll your eyes, Christine? You know what I say is true or do you still see me as some demon and no longer as your Angel?

*Christine goes silent, not wanting to say anything to make Erik angry*

Erik: So you do see me as a monster, as something to be feared. Don't deny it, we both know that is what you think or have you forgotten you allowed me entrance into your mind.

*Christine remains silent, Luna giggles cheerfully*

Erik: Luna this is not the time for that.

*Luna stops, instantly sorry she did anything at all. She hangs her head*

Erik: *His gaze never lifts from Christine* So, when will dear Raoul come to save you from my terrible on slaught of words? When will he arrive and make it all go away?

Christine: *Beginning to cry* Stop….please, stop….

Erik: Oh, Christine, don't you see now what you have been if not for your foolish crush. *Continues to stare at Christine, and moves slowly towards her* I would never have let t go on so long. I would not have let him reach the point of your distress. I would have sliced him down where he stood long before the first tear ever fell from your cheek, clouding those beautiful brown eyes of yours. Do you now see what you gave up for this?

Christine: *begins to back away, still crying* Please, stop saying such things….Raoul is really good at heart…..his intentions are sincere….

Erik: Are they? I never would have known, he just planned my death for me, took away the only person I allowed myself to love, and ruin any chance I had of living among the normal world.

Christine: *Crying* If you hadn't killed so many people, we wouldn't have had to do what we did.

Erik: If I hadn't… think, tell me you truly care for those few fools that died in the process. You know you can't answer truthfully or dear Raoul would never be able to look into those brown eyes again.

Christine: *composing herself* It doesn't matter if I truly cared for them or not, killing is wrong and you know that, Erik.

Luna: Killing people may be wrong, but in this day and age, what is right? Is ignoring the truth and pulling the wool over the eyes of the citizens to shield them from the return of the fearsome wizard Voldemort right? Is judging some one for what they wear or what they look like, or if they are muggle born or pure wizard right? You are blind, Christine, blind. There are many worse people in the world than Erik, but for some reason you find it necessary to blame it all on him. You should be ashamed of yourself. *She sighs and goes to leave*

Erik: *goes to Luna and holds her* Thank you, Luna. I knew you wouldn't betray me. *He let's go and looks back at Christine* Think hard on all that has been said, Christine. Think hard on it, and then we may talk again. *Leaves with Luna*

Luna: *After they leave Christine's hearing range, Luna sighs and says in a meek voice* Why does everyone always blame everything on you? *Her eyes start to water*

Erik: If I knew I wouldn't ask them. Now, don't cry for me, dear Luna, I have grown used to it.

Luna: That doesn't make it any better. Why should you have to suffer just because they like having some one to blame everything on to make their lives easier? It shouldn't be that way; you shouldn't have had to grow used to it. That only makes it worse. *She wipes her eyes*

Erik: There, there, my precious angel, I know how you feel. Yet after feeling it day after day for your whole life you learn not to let it bother you. I'm fine, dear one, do not torture yourself about me.

Luna: I'm sorry, Erik. It's just…..I can't stand to them treat you that way. It makes me so angry.


End file.
